My Sister's Guardian
by Hammershlag
Summary: My first oneshot. This story focuses on a pairing I seldom see on this website - KentxFiora.


**OK, this is my first oneshot, so it certainly won't be my best. I hope you enjoy it though; please leave a review either way (so long as you aren't a troll).**

* * *

><p>"Fiora, I'm leaving you and your sister here at the inn. There are ballistae set up around the village, and the Black Fang assassins who just arrived are surely taking advantage of them, so you'll be more of a hinderance than anything else." Sir Mark says. The tactician was never known to be anything but direct… and frankly a little rude. The only time I've seen him at ease was when he's around Lady Lyn, Sir Kent, Sir Sain, Florina and the others he apparently had met in Caelin. I suppose I can't blame him for being so harsh; from what Florina has told me, he's been taking an archer named Wil's death pretty hard. Goddess, I know how that feels.<p>

I see Sir Kent has been left behind as well. He hasn't yet recovered from his arm injury, even though Priscilla and Serra have been taking excellent care of him. Florina told me that next to Lady Lyn, he's taken the best care of her and has seen to her safety better than anyone could have expected. I suppose I should thank him.

"Excuse me, are you Sir Kent?"

"Yes, ma'am. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" The red-clad knight tried his best to sit up, though he was struggling on account of the cast on his arm.

"My name is Fiora. I'm Florina's older sister, and I would like to thank you for watching over her."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all." He smiles. "She's growing to be quite a fine Pegasus Knight in her own right. You should be proud of her."

"Really?" My expression brightens. "I'm always afraid I've been pushing her too hard. Our parents died when we were young, so I've been taking care of her and my other sister Farina for many years now. Farina has proven time and time again she can take care of herself, but Florina…"

"Was more fragile. When I first met her in Sacae, she couldn't even speak to me. Or any man, for that matter. She would always be whispering in Lady Lyndis' ear, who would communicate on her behalf. Eventually, she started warming up to us, and when I mentioned it to her, she said… well…" Sir Kent shuffled in his bed, seemingly unsure of what to say. He seems to be an honorable man, so I can't imagine he'd say something vulgar about her.

"Yes?" I urge him.

"Well, she said I was… a lot like you, so speaking to me was relatively easy. Eventually, once she was completely comfortable talking to me, she found it easier to talk to other men."

"A lot like me? In what regard?" I assume Florina was just relating him to me as he filled my role as caretaker.

"I'm not entirely sure… she just said that and then Sir Mark called her away for a scouting mission or something along those lines."

"Well, if Florina thinks we have some things in common, perhaps we should ride together more often, at least when you're healed."

"It would be an honor." Sir Kent exhaled as he laid himself back down. "I apologize, I'm still feeling a little weak from the poison."

"No worries. Someone in my wing once had the same problem." The memories of my wingmates brought tears to my eyes as I remembered them being cut down. "I… I am sorry." I snivel and walk out the room. I see Sir Kent's partner, Sir Sain, waiting outside, and he gives me a sympathetic look before walking into Kent's room. I'm not sure if he heard what was going on, or if he was using that look as a way to court me; the green-clad paladin is well-known for his womanizing nature.

* * *

><p>What did I say? I am thoroughly confused. I wish she would have given me a chance to apologize for whatever it was I said or did, but– oh no… Sain's here.<p>

"What was that all about?" My womanizing companion says to me with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"I have no idea. We were talking about Florina, and then I winced due to the pain of my poison. When I apologized, she said something similar happened to one of her wingmates, then she bursted into tears!" Sain realized I was sincere in my words. I don't see why after all these years he'd think otherwise, but no matter.

"I… see. Well, no matter. You've claimed your ground so I won't interfere." He smirks.

"What is that supposed to– oh, heavens no! I mean to do nothing of the sort!" Why does he think I'm like him, trying to court every woman who comes into my presence? Ugh, that dolt!

"For now, anyway. But Florina's right."

"About what?"

"You two have a lot in common." With that, my womanizing companion left.

* * *

><p>Kent and Fiora… what an excellent couple. If Kent's not going to actively pursue it, then I, as his companion and the most knowledgable person in the world when it comes to love, must come to the rescue and kindle some romance between them! Now, off to find that beautiful dame! She couldn't've gone too far.<p>

After about ten minutes of searching, I find her in the lobby, enjoying a cup of coffee with the lovely little Dame Florina.

"Hello, most beautiful dames! Lovely Miss Florina, may I please talk to your sister? It's about my boon companion Kent."

"I don't see why not." Florina chuckled and got up. "Good luck. Those two are perfect for each other." She whispers in my ear as she left. I promptly take her seat. Now, since I'm working on Kent's behalf, not my own, I have to at least try and sound straightforward, hard as it may be for someone like me.

"Listen, Dame Fiora. Please allow me to be frank: what your sister told you back on Valor was completely true. You and Kent are a lot alike, and are a perfect match for each other." She seemed taken aback by the comment. If she weren't interested in him, she'd just brush it off as a joke. But by the look on her face, she doesn't find it funny, and everybody knows what that means!

"Sir Sain, Sir Kent and I are nothing more than acquaintances. While I hope my sister was right about us being similar, I don't think our relationship will ever go beyond basic camaraderie. Both of us have a sense of duty that forbids us from partaking in romance during wartime."

"You haven't known him that long, and yet you already know that much about him? Interesting…. Anyway, what about at peacetime? Surely you are one day planning on being with a man one day? Settling down, getting married and having children? Wouldn't you rather be with someone who shares your interests than just some random mercenary you think would be an adequate mate?" She's probably ignoring me at this point. Alas, it seems my reputation precedes me and no-one presumes to take me seriously any more.

"Perhaps one day, but not today, Sir Sain. I do appreciate your concern, but now is not the time to think about such things."

"Just consider what I said, beauteous Dame Fiora. That's all I ask." Before she can come up with a retort, I place some gold on the table to pay for her coffee and walk off, a smile on my face. My work was done… for now. Now let's see if I can do something about Erk and that lovely little Priscilla. Then I'll see if I can get my hands on Rebecca. Figuratively, of course!

* * *

><p>Sain can't possibly be serious! Me and Sir Kent? No way. Then again, Florina has told me quite a bit about him, and he seems– no! You cannot think about such things on the field! You serve Lord Eliwood, Fiora, and until your service is done, you cannot possibly think about romance! But what about after? Surely Sir Kent and I can get along as friends now and expand our relationship after? Maybe, but now is not the time!<p>

"Hey, sis!" Florina came running over, breaking me out of my reverie.

"What is it, Florina?" I say. It seemed to come out ruder that I intended, but my little sister didn't seem to notice.

"What do you think?" She smirks.

"About what?" I raise a brow.

"About Kent! You two are perfect for each other!" Oh by the Goddess, not her too!

"Florina, as I told Sir Sain, now is not the time to focus on such things. We have obligations to fulfill."

"What about your happiness? You seem kinda lonely lately, and it's sad to see." She sounds like me when I used to comfort her. Heh, I suppose she is growing up.

"…I appreciate your concern Florina, but I really can't think about such things at this time." Suddenly we were cut off by Sir Mark, Lady Lyn, Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Ninian, Dame Rebecca, Sir Lowen, Sir Marcus and Sir Oswin walking in, half of them bloodied from the fight. Lady Lyn had her arm around Sir Mark's shoulder; I couldn't tell if she was injured and he was supporting her, or if she just needed the comfort of someone dear to her (from what I understand, those two are quite close).

"How did the battle go?" I ask.

"Well, everyone came out alive, which I'm relieved to see, but it was a hard-fought victory and Eliwood needs a new sword."

"Oh, he can use mine for the time being. I'll be fine with a lance." I offer.

"Out of the question. Merlinus has spare swords lying around, shoddy as they may be. Eliwood is a stronger swordsman than you are, so you need the better weapons more than he does." Sir Mark says nonchalantly, as always. His logic is irrefutable, yet I still have an urge to give Lord Eliwood my Killing Edge rather than forcing him to use a cheap piece of iron. Sir Mark is the tactician, so his orders are absolute; I return upstairs to go to bed. It then occurred to me: I should probably check on Sir Kent. His injury did look painful. I walked over to his room, knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Paladin said after a moment. I open the door, pull up a chair from his desk and sat as his bedside.

"Ah, Dame Fiora!"

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I say, trying to be kind and caring. I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to care for him as if he were… family.

"Not at all. Regretfully, I can't fall asleep on account of my wounded arm." He sighs.

* * *

><p>I'm beginning to find this blue-haired Falcoknight at my bedside rather attractive. God am I glad these blankets are as thick as they are. It would be quite embarrassing otherwise.<p>

"So, why exactly have you come back? I would figure you need your sleep as well." I tell her.

"Well, I wanted to check in on you. That wound must really hurt, and I'm concerned for your health. As a comrade, I mean." She blushes slightly.

"That's awfully kind of you, though I assure you your worries are not necessary. This wound will recover… it just needs time." I'm not sure of my words, but General Eagler always insisted on keeping a level of stoicism at all times. General Wallace told me the same thing, only he expanded upon it by saying "it will help you impress all the fine ladies out there." I wonder if Sain got any inspiration from him. Or maybe they're distant relatives? Regardless, they sure act similarly sometimes.

"I'm sure they will, but until then I'll worry regardless." She patted me on the shoulder (my good shoulder, fortunately) and walked out. Sain came in shortly afterwards. Here we go again.

"Well?" He had his usual smirk on.

"Well what?"

"Surely you can't be _that_ oblivious, Kent."

"Were you eavesdropping?!" I frown.

"I'm just looking out for my buddy!" At least he's trying to help me find a lover instead of trying to find one for himself.

"Fine. I did notice some… signs, but do you really think she'd act on them?" I ask in all honesty."

"Of course! She's in love with you, and I can tell you reciprocate those feelings." How could he possibly know that? He seems to read my mind as he answers: "Because I'm me! Sain, the master of love!"

"More like Sain, the master of foolishness." I roll my eyes.

"Ah, your back to your usual self. I'd say this is a sign you're almost healed!" He laughs, says goodnight and leaves for his own chambers.

* * *

><p>I can't believe I just acted so foolishly. How could he possibly think of me now? Like some lovesick little girl, I wager. He could never be interested in me now? Ah, Fiora, what's gotten into you!? You should be concerned about your lance arm, not your love life! As I say these things to myself in my head, Florina walks over to me. Here we go again.<p>

"I heard your whole conversation. So did Sain. It's clear you two are in love with each other! Why don't you just admit it and start a relationship! It can't hurt!"

"It's improper, Florina. Can't you just accept that?"

"No, Fiora, I can't! You are my big sister and I care about your happiness. Clearly you are not going to be happy unless Kent is by your side as your husband!" I sigh and walk away. Something inside me tells me she's smirking, but I don't dare turn and confirm my suspicions, as that'll only kindle her mischief. I go off to bed, as I'm pretty sure we'll be heading to Ostia tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Finally, my arm seems to be healed. Serra walks in and locks the door behind her. I assume it's so Priscilla can't come in as well. Ever since the troubadour came along, Serra's been jealous of her relationship with Erk and has started a little rivalry with her. I really feel bad for the sage – he doesn't care much for Serra but still has her pining over him.<p>

"Wow, you healed fast! Usually it takes at least a month when someone consumes as much poison as you. So, word through the grapevine says you and Fiora may become a hot item!"

"A what?" I ask her. I've never understood her terminology, and I don't think I ever will.

"Ugh. I heard you two might be forming a relationship."

"Well, yes. We seem to have similar philosophies, so we'd probably work well on the battlefi–"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She yells. I don't think I'll ever get used to that banshee-like scream. "Anyway, your arm seems to be healed, so you'll be ship shape soon enough, mate!"

"How much time have you been spending with Dart?" I frown.

"Well, he tends to get injured a lot, so, I see him rather frequently." Well, that explains her mannerisms. Serra helps me get my cast off and I test my reflexes. Despite being out of commission for over a week, I don't feel like I've lost much strength.

Once we got on the road, Fiora came up to me with a broad smile on her face.

"Kent! I see you're feeling better."

"Indeed, thank you for asking." Wait, did she just call me Kent?

"Dame Fiora, I just noticed that you didn't address me with an honorific for the first time." She blushed and smacked her forehead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sir Kent!"

"No, no. It's fine. I prefer it that way. And will you permit me to call you Fiora?" She grinned and seemed quite happy.

"Sounds good to me, Kent."

"Alright. Will you, perhaps, stay by my side in the coming battles? I feel stronger when you are near."

"So long as you do the same, as I feel the same way." We both are smiling now, and out of the corner of my eye I see Sain and Florina trying to stifle their laughter. Clearly they were enjoying this little display, and I can't say I blame them. Against all of my teachings, I seem to have warmed up to this girl, and perhaps, one day, we'll settle down and marry.

* * *

><p>I can't believe it! He might actually reciprocate my feelings! Well, I guess Florina was right. Being near Kent does bring me happiness. And although it may go against the Ilian code, I'm not in Ilia, and as Lord Eliwood and my sister have told me, I deserve to be as happy as I can as often as I can. One day, we might settle down and have children. Who knows? I smile as we continue our trek north.<p>

* * *

><p>"And that, my young son, is how your father and I met." I tell the little purple-haired boy sitting on my lap; Kent was sitting by my side the whole time with a content smile on his face.<p>

"What a great story! So, how was I born, exactly?" my son asks. My husband and I chuckle.

"Well, Noah, that's a story we're saving for when you're a little older." Kent says. I pick Noah up and tuck him into bed; shortly after Kent and I retire to our own bedchambers and kiss goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you know! Kent and Fiora are Noah's parents!<strong>

**I realize this isn't quite up to the standards of Fire Emblem: The Complete Saga Rewritten, but I tried my best (and I did set a pretty high bar for myself with that fic). I hope you enjoyed this, and expect future oneshots to be better.**


End file.
